The Last Party
by CakeIvy
Summary: The whole cast of ghouls have to get ready for the attack of Ghoulmaster's fellow ghosts, or it's too late. If they get Ghoulmaster's opinion on stopping, the two, Doctor and Ghoulmaster, have to create one war swarmed together. They'll soon find all the secrets of Fright Fest hidden beneath the park, and what has been missing all these years. And the mysteries just been revealed..
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

The fall light crept through the trees as the large park, Six Flags Great Adventure, was at its opening. As sun began to control all light through the land, six male ghouls wereheading down the lane past the Ferris Wheel. In order, there was Zackary, Jeremy, Johnathan, Rob, Otto, and Cyle (Or preferred Kyle in the right spelling).

Zackary looked as if he was a rock star in life, with the black and white spotted head band and the sprawled black hair. It pretty much explained it all when he would carry around his "precious" zigzag guitar with a strap zipped around his shoulder. But he didn't since it was a small stroll around the park with his ghoul buddies.

Jeremy was Zackary's so called "brother" as he stood close to him, but to be honest, he was not. They had all the same personalities so the Doctor split them with each other. He had blue curled hair down to his shoulder blades, and always had a small butcher knife that lay in his pocket for protection. Usually there were intruders that roamed the park, but a weak knife like that wouldn't do that much damage.

Johnathan was called the craziest of them all who named all the weirdest jokes and puns, especially when he would go to all crazy mode. He had blackish brown hair that spread in every direction, as if he had the worst bad hair day one could ever have. He always had a smile on his face, even if he was in a blue mood, he always cheered himself up. But rumors spread about him that he was kept in the Insane Asylum, across from Ghoulmaster's Castle until he escaped with the Doctor's help.

Rob, by Johnathan's side, is one and the only one of John's partners. He did every great thing for him, even if John didn't say "thank you" or "I apologize," he went with anything John had to say for him. He had black hair, along with a top hat, and acted just like John as well. Nothing of his past was remembered, nor if he had siblings or not, but he just enjoyed being a ghoul that's for sure.

Otto, far aside from the others, was the shyest. He would never talk to guests or speak of his past to anyone, since he did think it was a bit terrifying. He had grey curly hair and a silver striped top hat just like his clothing, and black freckles that sprung from his cheeks.

The crazed one was the first to break the silence as the stroll continued. "So, what we gonna do know since we have nothing else to do and nothing to walk to? Huh? Get it? We're walking right now but we're walking to nothing but a wall!" He then hit his back against the brown blocked wall of the arcade they came across.

Otto giggled a bit at the comment he has given, but Jeremy interrupted his bits of laughter. "You kidding me? Cause of you trying to-"

"Cheer ya up!" Johnathan interrupted, jumping in front of Jeremy with a happy squeal. He grasped Jeremy's shoulder and pulled him close, arm to arm. "Just look at the world that's waiting for us out there.. The sky and the ground, water and fire!" Johnathan yelled, waving his arms as if he tried to show something off.

"The only thing I see are coasters and a ground.. I think that's enough.." Jeremy rolled his eyes at Johnathan's impression as he walked back to Zack's side. "And don't make a Last Airbender act.. It's weird!" A shiver went down his spine as he thought of it.

"Let's get going then before the Doctor or Ghoulmaster yells at us again.. We can't let that happen or Ghoulmaster would probably try and burn your arse off again, Cyle.." Zack sighed as he slowly turned his head to Cyle as he pouted. "Right, or would you want that again?" He smirked evilly.

"Yea yea, I get it.. Please just don't remind me, I could still remember a slight pain.." Cyle turned his head away, sticking his tongue out. But Zackary was pretty much right, he would hate that to happen again.

"So then what are we waiting for? A pizza man or something? Come on!" Johnathan joked around, turning around to run towards their home stage, likewise, the Dead Man's Party stage. He turned around as he ran backwards, looking at Cyle with a mischievous look. "Hey, Cyle! Why don't you stay behind? Ghoulmaster would _love _to chase after you again!" He laughed, as everyone else busted in laughter as well. Except for of course Cyle.

"That ain't funny, John!" Cyle growled, then took a look over John's shoulder as he was about to crash into the wall of the Batman ride. "See you later then!"

"What do you mean?" Johnathan cocked his head, then realizing something. "God damn it.." He then made an "oof!" sound when he hit the cement wall with his back, sliding down onto his bottom and sighed in embarrassment.

The other's laughter joined together from Johnathan's mistake as they finally reached the stage, outside the black metal bars. Cyle rested his chin onto the flat bar's top, thanking the lord that Ghoulmaster wasn't there already. As from the others, they headed backstage without Cyle or Johnathan, who was still trying to release the pain from his back. As they got to the dressing room, where most of the girls were relaxing, the others stopped in shock of the two who stood in the middle: The Doctor and Ghoulmaster. Otto squeaked in fear, trying to turn around quietly to not be noticed, but Ghoulmaster caught him from the corner of his eye.

"Not another step, Otto DiStefano.." Ghoulmaster spoke as he turned his head towards the shy ghoul as he turned back around slowly. "Where do you think you're going?" He took a few steps away from the Doctor and close to the male ghouls.

Otto stuttered in fear, turning all the way back around. He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a lying answer, which he was horrible at. "I.. Um. Was gonna check on Johnathan..?" Otto shut his eyes tight, thinking Ghoulmaster wasn't going to take that answer directly.

"Why..? Shouldn't he be back with you or Rob? Or did he just damage himself again?" Ghoulmaster asked, not amused at Otto's innocence.

"No.. He just.. He's outside.." Otto finally gave an answer. "And yes.. He probably hurt himself by not looking where he was going.."

Ghoulmaster sighed in disappointment, looking back at the Doctor and back to Otto. He pushed Otto aside with his strength and out the door to go look out for the crazed teen, Johnathan.

Johnathan, on the other hand, pushed himself from the ground and leaned against the Batman ride sign. He spotted Cyle outside from the stage and sitting onto the bars. John shook his head, pushing himself off and walking over to the water spraying machine as the sun gazed over him. It was pretty hot out, maybe in the 75's, which is new for September. He came across the rectangular figure of the water spraying machine, and snapped the green "push" button. Nothing happened.

Johnathan stayed for a moment in confusion and sighed. "This usually works! We'll need one of those mortal repairmen then.." He tried one more time as he snapped the green button again, and finally it sprayed water into the atmosphere. "Finally! But that was only two times! Eh, Imma miracle worker.." He refreshed himself with the water, fixing his hair as it was sprayed with water from the machinery.

Johnathan finished his "work" with the water sprayer, feeling more refreshed then he ever was. He sprung out his hair again as it dried in the sun immediately, walking past the Cake Diner and to Skull Mountain. He rested his arms on the blue painted bars which held people from falling over into the "not so-filled" water tank. He sighed in relief to get away from any troubles and rested his chin on his arms. For a few minutes he felt relaxed from dancing all day, but a ringing noise visited his ears. He looked up quickly, jerking around to see where it came from.

"Meghan, if this is another trick, it's not working! Nope! Nope! Nope!" Johnathan smirked, blowing off the noise, but it only came louder as minutes passed.

Johnathan soon was at the point where he had to cover his ears, whimpering in pain from the ringing noise. He pounded the bars in pain, yelling to make it stop. John whimpered in pain, knowing it only came from the direction he was in. He glanced up at the now black sky, which he knew was always blue.

"W-What..? What's happening?" Johnathan kept looking up at the dark atmosphere, seeing a light purple orb coming straight at him. Every second it got bigger and bigger, until it was the time where it came in front of him. The orb hit him hard as a bowling ball, at approximately eight feet high.

Johnathan was dazed out for a few, until he actually passed out from both the pain and dizziness. By just the side of Skull Mountain where the orb hit him, it left like a bomb mark on the side of black texture and of smoke dancing in the air. No one would find John out in that mess, with all the smoke and lights of fire in the air. It was past Wishing Hour to roam by themselves, so people would be curious until it was all over for him. Until someone approached him, the shade of black and purple that shadowed over Johnathan's limp body. The figure smiled weekly, bending down to Johnathan's poor soul.

"So, we meet again, Teeling..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Jeremy and Zack kept their voices down as they kept watch in another room. Jeremy, trying to get his focus on as he glanced out the window every thirty seconds. But Zack, on the other hand, was playing his zigzag guitar that could possibly snap someone's ear drums out like a light. But Jeremy didn't mind. Zack played the same thing everyday when they got home and into their room, but no wonder Jeremy started to loose his hearing. Jeremy sighed, finally taking a rest to lay onto his own bed. He twiddled with his blue hair before he yelled out something, hoping Zack would hear and take his eyes off his guitar.

"Zack!" Jeremy shouted, looking at him. But Zack kept playing. "Zack, stop playing! For a moment!" Jeremy saw that Zack kept playing, and even if he didn't care. Jeremy took a deep breath and exhaled, shouting at the top of his lungs in an instant. "ZACK!"

Zack heard a slight voice from the room that was blocked out from his guitar, then unplugging it and placing it down onto the wooden table. "Hm?" Jeremy looked at him for a second and shook his head in annoyance. "What? Didn't you call me name?"

"No, I was talking to the wall!" Jeremy said sarcastically, flailing his arms in the air.

"Oh alright... Different.." Zack shrugged, grasping his guitar by the neck piece and was about to plug it in again.

"No!" Jeremy stopped him, getting up and squeezing his arm. "Put it down.." Jeremy demanded, watching Zack as he put it down carefully once again. Jeremy sighed, pulling one of the wooden chairs over to him and sitting in front of Zack, face to face. "Listen.. I was kidding.. We've been checking out the window for hours for John! He's been gone for three days Zack, three days! I don't know what to do.." Jeremy looked over to the door slowly, feeling bits of tears starting to form into his eyes. "We couldn't do the shows, nor the parade or even meet n' greets because of him! We have to-" Jeremy paused for a moment, then thinking of something that flickered in his mind. "What happens if he ran away? He ran away, didn't he? Oh god, he did.." Jeremy started to panic, standing up and trying to think of a solution. "We have to tell the Doctor.. We have to.. If he did, what are we going to do? Oh god, no no no.."

Zack watched him panic in curiosity and shook his head. He smiled at Jeremy's reactions of his thoughts and stood up, wrapping his arms around him. "Calm. Down... Geez, you're never like this.." Zack chuckled, waiting for Jeremy to stop twitching and jerking. He unwrapped his arms and turned Jeremy around to face him. "It's gonna be alright.. We'll find him, even if he ran away or not.. If he's lost in the forest or in another section, it'll be easier.." Zack then felt Jeremy's arms wrap around him in surprise. He smiled, letting Jeremy hug him until he hugged him back. He then pushed him off gently, holding his hands. "And since when are you worried about John?"

Jeremy shrugged. "He may be pretty annoying to me, but he's a good ghoul brother to us.. Especially to Rob. He's been freaking out since the second day John's been missing.." He shook his head, leaning against Zack.

Zack held him close, sighing. He did feel pretty horrible for Jeremy's depression of John's disappearance. "We'll find him.." Zack whispered.

On the other hand, Johnathan was unknowingly stuck in a large steel building, but finding himself in a cell cage. As well as others, laughing and going insane. Johnathan stood up, still dizzy from when he woke up. He lightly walked to the door as he tried not to make a sound. He just didn't want to gather attention. He locked his hands around the bars, looking around at the insane people. His eyes widened as he remembered something. Pain, depression, and slavery that ran through the family of the building.

"The.. The-"

"The Asylum!" One interrupted Johnathan, but he recognized his vice very well. Johnathan backed up a bit, but failed by tripping on his own two feet. He landed onto his back, groaning in pain as the sharp cement ground beneath him scratched his clothes and back.

A shadow figure looked over him. "Oh yes, I forgot! Our old friend, Johnathan Teeling! Glad you made it with us.." He winked, looking at Johnathan. "You remember me right..? The one who tortured you, gave you all those scars? Acsu Lemms!" Acsu showed himself in the light to the teen, smirking at Johnathan's pain. His hair was a blonde color that hung all the way to the middle of his back, and a white leather jacket that was splattered in blood and bits of intestines. A cut smile was carved on each side of his lips and dry blood that has already trickled from his eyes. He didn't have any pupils, just a blue circular ring. The craziest part that there was three needles that were stabbed into each side of his neck.

John looked up at him weakly, trying to get up, but fell during his progress. He sat back against the caged wall, slowly turning to look at Acsu. "You monster.." Acsu glared at him and growled deeply, walking over to the cage.

"You call this a monster?" Acsu grabbed onto the cage's door and flung it open, startling Johnathan. He looked up to see Acsu walking towards him, so he tried to scoot back but he already grabbed the collar of his suit. "I'm no monster, Mr. Teeling.. I'm normal.. Not like you freaks. I'm a leader, and you're a Psychopathy Crazed. And you know it.." Acsu threw him back to the ground, turning around to close the cage door as he exited. He shut the cage door forcefully and locked it shut. "You're never leaving here.. And you're Doctor won't be able to help you this time.." Acsu started to begin his trip back to his lab, but he turned his head to get a small look at Johnathan. "And don't think of calling for your friends outside or in.." He smiled weakly. "The others are dead.." Acsu turned away back to his lab as Johnathan sat there in shock and now sadness.

"D-Dead..? Braddy and Timmy.. Kira and.. And Shawn.. N-No.." Johnathan looked down at the blooded floor, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt tears already starting to drip down his cheeks and onto the ground. He leaned up against the cage as he begun to cry softly. He clenched his fists together and punched the ground, then to the cage wall. "Why would you.. Why would you do such a thing?!" Johnathan shouted, tears running down his eyes and to the floor as he screamed. "You are a monster, you're a freak! Not us!" He gave up trying to escape, but his cries weren't muffled yet. "Braddy.. Tim.. W-Why.. Why did you go.. You didn't have to go.. You could have ran, you could have.." Johnathan looked at the cage next to him, seeing the same cloth that covered the same cage Kira was in. They used to talk to each other all the time, singing and playing together. He crawled over to the spot, moving the cloth over but to only see blood stains from the same girl he had met. Kira.. She already died from the mad man, Acsu. He leaned his head against the caged wall and whimpered, tears continuing to run down his cheeks.

He tried to comfort himself by remembering the whole group he had with him. Braddy, Timmy, Kira, Shawn, Eric, and Smiley Riley.. He kept thought of the little dance and song Kira made up for him if he was frustrated or in pain. He sang softly, trying to keep his voice down.

"I've learned to loose, I've learned to win.. I've turned my fate, from fast to slow. You take me there, and where I'd go.. You'd fall right down, and I help you up, but we only leaved behind the little cuts.. But I can't stay, you've gotta save space. And when I go, you'd run.. Instantly. But I hold you close, and we've won the race. I've learned to loose, and I've learned to win, because I love you.. And no one can stop that.."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Otto sat down on the side of the stage. He kept his head down as he was playing his own mind games. But he blocked it all off when he began thinking of his friend, John. Missing for seven days and their Dead Man's Party was still cancelled. Soon probably their show must be cancelled for the whole Fright Fest if he's gone any longer. Everything began to be quiet then, the birds stopped their chirping and the rides weren't automatically on. The silence was broken when another ghoul joined company with him, wrapping his arm around Otto's shoulder. He glanced over to see the ghoul, which who was wearing bronze and a light orange of clothing. He knew who it was, it was Rob. If trying to comfort him was his plan, it wouldn't work anyway. But Otto tried to participate, closing his eyes and tried to rest against Rob's shoulder.

"Is he gonna come back?" Otto murmured as his eyes were still closed.

There was no reply. The silence began again as Otto waited for an answer. If Rob would, his answer might have been I don't know or maybe not. Johnathan might have just died off if he went that far away. The Doctor always stated every morning, just like Ghoulmaster to his servants, that whoever leaves their assigned territory will never return or may die. Dying will just cause your death to start all over and send that ghoul to Hell or not. But Johnathan wouldn't do anything like that.. Would he? Otto hoped it was wrong. He didn't want John to just die like that, he was their brother, the craziest one around. He made everyone laugh, sometimes even Jeremy.

"He has to.. He's one of us.." Rob finally replied to Otto's question. "He might have just wanted some time alone, that's all.."

"But what happens if he's not like that.. What happens if he did run away, like Jeremy said..?" Otto hid his face in Rob's coat, whimpering softly.

Rob looked down at him and brushed Otto's grey hair with his fingers. He let Otto cuddle onto him, pulling him close and resting with him. "He's fine.. I promise.."

Otto nodded, starting to fall asleep slowly. The hot air still kept its position, but he dealt with it. He might have been wearing about four pairs of clothing, but he didn't mind, really. He felt the heat hit his hands and neck, but he was shaded as he kept under Rob's jacket.

"How are the stitches going?" Rob spoke quietly, leaning the side of his head onto Otto's head. But there was no reply, only Otto's heavy breathing. "Otto?"

Rob leaned up away from Otto's head and looked over him, finding that Otto was fast asleep already, but weirdly it was day for him. Rob shook his head, smiling and wrapped his other hand around him and stood up, Otto in his arms. He carried Otto to the backstage, finding the Doctor talking to the female ghouls until his attetion turned to him.

"Hello, Rob.." The Doctor spoke aloud, then bringing his thoughts to Otto who lied in his arms, unconscious. "Is Otto alright? Or tell me, he's just plainly asleep.." The Doctor then walked up to Rob, past the girls. He felt Otto's forehead and sighed. "Asleep?"

"Yea, he dropped right out when I tried to speak with him. Might have been the daylight's warmness." Rob replied, feeling Otto start to move in his grip but he ignored it as him and the Doctor continued their conversation.

"Agreed.. Bring him to his room then, and let him rest. We may have a big day tomorrow if.. John, comes back." Doctor stuttered as he thought of Johnathan, the sadness starting to take over his mind. But he shook off the thoughts. "I have to start preparations for an important journey ahead of us.. A severe one.."

"Journey? What journey? You never said anything about a journey!" Rob questioned, cocking his head at Doctor's "journey."

The Doctor shook his head. "Get Otto to his room.. I wouldn't enjoy him hearing this, neither would I even want to speak of it.. But you know how sensitive Otto is with all the suspicious or sad news.." Doctor sighed and took one last look Otto before turning back to the girls, continuing their conversation.

Rob looked at Doctor when he spoke with the girls once again, but turned to go find Otto's room. He went down the hallways, looking at each door that had a name on the label in order. Cyle Jackson, Rashawn Garret, Billy Robertson, Rob Lyon, Zack Castellani, Jeremy Kelly, Johnathan Teeling, Timothy Fright, and finally Otto DiStefano. Rob sighed and grabbed Otto harder as he used his right hand to turn the knob and open the door quickly. As the door opened, he saw that Otto's room was a total disaster. A mess. Maybe even more worn and messy than the others.

"You sure this isn't John's room?" Rob sighed and walked in, spotting Otto's bed and placing Otto down carefully. Rob lied the blanket over him and took one last look before exiting his room, closing the door without a snap.

Rob walked out to the Doctor, seeing that he was speaking with the girls like usual. He took a seat in one of the tan couches in the way corner, eavesdropping his conversation. But one of the girls saw Rob sneaking, which was Amanda, then got up quickly and ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda curiously asked, sitting on the arm rest of the tan couch.

"Am I not aloud to be here?" Rob looked up at Amanda, giving her a smirk. But she didn't reply, only huffing and looking back at the Doctor. "That's what I thought, Miss Smarty Pants.."

"Hey.." Amanda playfully pushed him from his shoulder. She begun to look around, knowing something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it. She noticed something. "Where are the boys?"

"Bet they're continuing to search for John.." Rob sighed and shook his head, wondering about John. He remembered what Otto said about a ghoul leaving their designated area and they'll die again or go to Hell and be tortured for eternity.

"Agreed.. But really, John's been gone for almost seven days and never returned! I'm disagreeing with the two other idea whether he ran away or died.. He wouldn't run off, and he wouldn't do anything to cause himself to die off.. But think about it.. If he didn't run off or died, he might have.." Amanda gasped in horror, just realizing something. She glanced down to Rob, starting to get something from her mind.

"What? What is it?" Rob stood up immediately and turned to her. He gently held her hands as he bent down to her level as she sat. "What do you sense? I know you're getting something of where he is.." Rob waited for a possible answer. "Ama-"

"What's going on?!" The Doctor interrupted Rob as he turned to see them both. Amanda started to cry, covering her face with her hands as Rob stood up quickly from the Doctor's yell. "Why is she crying? What did you do?" The Doctor walked to Rob in a furious expression.

"I.. I didn't do a thing! She-" Rob stuttered, but was interrupted once again as the Doctor gripped the collar of his suit and pulled him up.

"She what?!" The Doctor growled, the others now knowing he wasn't in a great mood after all.

"She sensed something, okay?! She knows where John is!" Rob yelled, trying to pull off the Doctor's hands as he still forcefully kept hold of the collar of his suit.

The Doctor stopped, and looked up at Amanda as his anger started to fade away. He dropped Rob without a reason, stepping over him and bending down to Amanda. "Amanda? What do you see..?"

Amanda shook his head, wiping the tears from her eyes as he lowered them to his legs. "I.. It was John.. I don't know where but.. He was.. It is dark.. There's blood and dead souls.. Something was.. Something was going on there.." Amanda slowly turned her head to the right, trying to get a connection of where he was. Then it sparked in her mind. "The.. He's there.. He's.."

The Doctor looked into her eyes, squeezing her hands as she tried to get a connection of his presence. "Amanda.. Where is he.." The Doctor held her close as she shivered in terror at the thought of where he was.

"He's in the.. The.. The Asylum.." Amanda finally spoke out in terror, making the Doctor back up quickly. Gasps were followed by it, all of a combination of sadness and horror. "He's trapped.. He's in pain.. And he's.. He's crying.. He's being tortured during his Electric progress.."

All the others looked at each other, one by one, were horrified by what they heard. The Doctor stood up, fixing his top hat and brushing the dust off. He looked back at the others and sighed, shaking his head. He held back the tears from his eyes, closing them and turning away.

"Who.. Who would have-"

The door of the backstage slammed open in front of them, revealing the male ghouls who were gone for almost three hours. They were breathing fast, especially Zack who still kept his zigzag guitar with him strapped around his shoulder. Jeremy looked up at the Doctor, holding onto his sides as he tried to catch his breath.

"Doc.. We.. We heard something from one of the ghosts.. It's something you would want to hear.. From Will Falcon and Vincent W. Fang.. They were speaking outside, but they didn't get a glimpse of us, so we could stick around.. They, they said that WretchED is coming back, from 2007 as Ghoulmaster's partner.." Jeremy inhaled and exhaled from the pain in his chest as it tightened his sides. "The.. The Ghoulmaster is planning war.."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

_ Look what you've done, young Johnathan.. You should be ashamed to come back here as you've been gone for so long.. So why should we see your face again as you've betrayed our loyalty and everyone else's? You could have shown your respect but no, you haven't just yet.. Why don't you go back to your own crazed family? _

Johnathan soon found himself outside, away from the Asylum and the castle, but in front of the stage of where he lived. He suddenly became confused of how he got there. Did his ghoul family break him out? Or did he break out himself? Johnathan shook his head, pain starting to stir in and out of his body and head.

"Well?" A voice said, which sounded very familiar to him.

"Well wha-" Johnathan stopped as he took a good look as figures started to appear in front of him. Every one of his ghoul members started to come into focus. Rashawn, Billy, Otto, Rob, Cyle, Zack, Jeremy, Patti, Meghan, Amanda, Ari, Ana, Janine, and Scarlet. "Guys! Wait, did you break me out or something? This is great, I'm finally back! We can start the show once again!" Johnathan yelled happily, starting to walk over to the group.

But one of the ghouls, Janine, pushed on his chest to stop him. "Not so fast.. You really think you can get away with something like that quickly? No, you can't.." Janine pushed him back a bit as the Doctor started to walk towards him. Johnathan looked at them for a moment, confused.

"But guys.. It's John.. It's me! What are you so mad about? I didn't do a thing, I was trapped!" John murmured, starting to back away as the Doctor walked towards him. "Guys? Please.." He then hit his back against the metal fence of the Dark Knight Ride, looking up at the Doctor with a frightened face. "Doc..? What are you-"

Suddenly, the Doctor then started to form into someone or something else. Johnathan felt like running, but it would make it even worse. The Doctor's clothes turned from red to black, with chains wrapped around his chest and arms. His hair from a dirty white color, to a black. Johnathan finally recognized the figure plainly.. It was Ghoulmaster. John shivered in terror to see the leader of darkness in front of him.

"G-Ghoulmaster..?" Johnathan whimpered, gripping onto the bars as hard as he could. "What are you.. What..?"

Ghoulmaster grinned evilly, grabbing the tie of Johnathan's suit and pulled him close. Johnathan saw that the others started to transform as well, from ghouls to Ghoulmaster's subjects. He shook for a minute, trying to escape Ghoulmaster's grip. His eyes them glowed a bright emerald color, dropping Johnathan to the ground. Soon, green fire started to circle around him, one flame at a time. He looked around him, feeling the heat as it started to gather close to him.

"You can't undo what you have done.." Ghoulmaster spoke softly as he watched John be strangled in the green fire. The fire then grabbed onto Johnathan's arms and and legs, holding him down. The Ghoulmaster then smirked one last time before turning away from John's body.

"No! You.. You can't! Stop! Gh-Ghoulmaster! The Doctor.. Will get you for this! Please.. No.. No.. I.. I'm not.." Johnathan began to get weak from the fire that held him down. The fire then shadowed over him, letting others be unable to help him. Part of the fire then went to his chest and stabbed him, but making his screams muffled for the last time.

Johnathan then woke up, screaming in terror. He breathed fast, gripping the caged wall, shivering badly. He opened his eyes slowly, soon finding himself still stuck in the Asylum he's been in for about fourteen days. John looked around for a bit, still frightened from the scene he just visualized. A nightmare, he just realized it was. Johnathan sighed in relief that it wasn't real, but he continued to shiver. Suddenly, Acsu's voice roamed throughout the halls of the Asylum, startling few of the prisoners including John.

"Wake up! All of you! Stand up! Security is checking your cages! After that, the line is heading outside!" Acsu demanded everyone, followed by the groans of both tiredness and weakness. "Stop your moaning and get up, you fools!" Acsu walked down from his lab, spotting Johnathan shivering badly. He figured it was because he just woke up or something very serious. Acsu then started to feel bad for him, trying his best to shake off the thoughts. "Stop for a moment!" Acsu held up his hand for the security to stop. "Something is going on with Teeling.." He whispered to one of the guards.

Acsu went up to Johnathan's cell, yanking off the lock without a key and creaking open the door. He whispered his name a few times, trying to get his attention, but it was no use as he continued to shiver. Acsu gulped as nervousness began to fill his head, running over to Johnathan as he huddled in the back corner. He grabbed John's arms and turned him to face him. But John still shivered, as if he was in a serious pain or condition.

"John.. Listen to me.. Calm down.. It's okay, I'm going to get help.." Acsu whispered, pulling him close to him. He had no idea why he was doing this for the one he disliked the most, but he didn't want him to be in something like this either. John hasn't ate or drank in days, even if he was a ghoul, it could still damage him. Acsu suddenly yelled out, not knowing why, but to his guards. "Get the Doctor! Please! He's hurt! Guards!"

The guards heard Acsu's yells to inform the Doctor, soon a few of them ran out of the Asylum to find the Dead Man's Party stage. But the Doctor was not present there of what the ghouls knew, but they were only practicing on stage even though they were not going to have the show. The guards came across the stage, seeing some of the ghouls practicing, but that didn't stop them. Until one ghouls came behind them, growling at what he saw. He knew who they were, the guards from the Asylum.

"You're not taking any more of us!" The ghoul yelled, which was Rob, startling the guards and the ghouls who danced. They then stopped, watching the started commotion from below. "You took John from us! And we're not letting you take anymore of our family!" Rob shouted, making Scarlet jump from the stage and run to him.

"Rob! Rob, stop! It's not their fault.." Scarlet grabbed his right arm gently and tried to pull him away, but Rob pulled back to release her grip. "Rob, please.. It wasn't them.."

"Wasn't them?! The Asylum is what they're from! They're freaks! They took our brother and I'll take one of their lives too!" Rob went to punch one of the guards, but Scarlet then grabbed his arm again. She succeeded that one time, letting his fist pass one of the guards face by an inch. "Let me go! They did this! Look at them! Blood and.. And.." Rob choked for a minute at the sight, turning away to see that the guards _did _have blood and other parts from innocent ghouls and mortals. "I just.. Want them to leave.."

"We have to see the Doctor though! Acsu wants-"

"Damn that Acsu! He should go to hell instead of living here! Let him burn!" Rob shouted at the top of his lungs as Scarlet tried her best to pull him back. "He is a damned freak who has no mercy or conscious! Just get out of here!" Rob turned away as his eyes started to tear up.

"But John's in trouble! He's hurt!" The other guard yelled to Rob, making him stop in his tracks.

Rob turned back quickly to look into their eyes, wiping the tears away. He took a glance at Scarlet before looking back at the guards.

"What do you mean he's hurt? Well, the real question is, why?" Rob started to walk towards them, only making them retract. "I want to know now!"

One of the guards walked in front of the other two and faced Rob. "The doctor has to answer that.. So we have to talk to him.." He looked around, confused from the start.

"But he's usually with you.. Where is he?"

"Not here.." Cyle stepped in, side to side with Rob. Rob nodded, taking a breath as Cyle growled at them.

"He's right.. He's been gone for hours and we have no idea why.. But he might have went to go talk with Maria or HorseBuck..? Right..?" Rob looked over to their ghoul crowd, who all nodded in agreement. "But if you need him that bad.. We'll get him. Find him.. Whatever you need.." Rob sighed, having no idea why he started to join in this.

"Yes.. He's the only one who could possibly help him in anyway! The spells, his magic, even his control on all of you.. It's enough for him to give John back the energy he needs.." The guard informed Rob, trying to comfort him.

The ghouls nodded for their plan, then all looking at Rob who kept thought of it. He looked over at Scarlet, terror and agony that filled his eyes. "Fine.." He turned slowly back to the three guards. "We'll join your plan.. But please, take gentle care for him.. He must be afraid or cold and it still gives me terror for him.. We'll find the Doctor and bring him back to the Asylum for John.. It's the only way that'll help him.." The guards looked at each other, then back to Rob, nodding. Soon, they watched them all run off to the Circus Physcho first, which was a good choice to get them out of sight.

Finally, when none of the ghouls were spotted, the three guards started to be set on fire with a hint of green. As the fire disappeared, it was revealed to be three of Ghoulmaster's servants: Annabel, Billasty and Aleister. The three laughed in amusement from the ghouls. They couldn't believe they actually felt for it!

"Will that hold them off for now?" Billasty looked up at Aleister.

"Definetly.. Besides, they are more pathetic than those clowns.. Dumb, too! No wonder we were chosen for Ghoulmaster instead of those freaks.." Aleister grinned at Billasty's humor, then looking over to Annabel who decided to speak next.

"How long will you think they'll be out there though? They won't be gone for long, so how are we gonna get that Doctor to talk?" Annabel huffed, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, Anna.. We'll just have to make him talk the hard way.." Aleister's reply made Annabel and Billasty look up at him in curiosity. "We'll have to take his power out of his soul.. That would make him talk... And I will make a great sure of it.." Aleister growled as he looked down at the needle he held in his palm, which was filled with a green gooey substance. "Let's go.."

The three then turned away, walking back to the Asylum as they began to take their rightful form as the guards. No one would have figured it was them, not even Acsu.. For now..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

The Doctor opened his eyes, weak from the tiredness that overcame him. He figured he was still in his bedchamber from the backstage, but he felt a bit uncomfortable. Too uncomfortable. The Doctor coughed a bit, feeling something trickle down his mouth which had a color of red to it. He looked up, seeing three figures that shadowed over him who looked quite familiar. The one from the right had a white fedora on that had his black hair which was sprawled out, but he always tried to get it in a correct position. The one in the middle had white hair that went to her shoulder blades, with a white wedding gown on. The last one from the left had a colored top hat, with a circus act suit on and silver rings around his arms. The Doctor soon began to come into focus to remember them and struggled from what held him down.

"That ain't no use, Doctor.. We already have you.. So why don't you stay for a while so we could have a little talk, eh?" Aleister stepped in front of the two, trying to get the Doctor to speak. "We just want a little explanation from you.. Not just a few of those boring sentences you would give.. So, what do ya say?"

"I won't speak to you about anything! You can't make me!" The Doctor shouted, jerking himself from the hold he was in.

Aleister looked to Billasty and Annabel, then back to the Doctor. "You're are not amusing me, Doctor.. Not a bit.. But you know, I would laugh from you struggling.. But this is serious, not a joke.."Aleister walked up to the Doctor, bending down to his side. He began to whisper to him. "Imagine what'll happen if you don't give us the truth? We'll then go to your faithful servants one by one. If they don't give us answers.." Aleister pointed to the lab where Johnathan was being checked and cared for by Acsu. "He's next.. And you know he gives out the secrets.. He's the wild one, and honest.. You wouldn't want that kind of future yet, am I right? Or do you just disagree?" Aleister wrapped his arm around the Doctor's shoulder, waiting for an answer.

But the Doctor only stood still and still tried to keep thought. Aleister was right though, and he wouldn't want his servants to be searched or hunted down for. The Doctor took a look at Aleister and then to Annabel and Billasty, who waited for an answer impatiently as well. The Doctor was about to say something, until a ghoulish voice broke through the walls and spoke a loud, which hurt his ears badly.

"Foolish ghosts and living mortals! The line recruit is beginning to set! Training begins, so get out of your cages and line up! We don't have all day!" The Doctor listened to the voice carefully, he thought he heard it from somewhere before. It had a British accent to it, but it sounded like the person was trying to hide it the best he could. "A from Z! Line up and cages out! Now or punishments will be treated for all mortality prisoners!"

Annabel looked at Billasty with terror as they were informed to leave. He held her close and glanced at Aleister, nodding that they had to leave. Aleister got up, breaking the chains free from the Doctor's body and walked over to Bill, grasping his hand.

"This was your lucky day, Doctor.. But we'll be back.. Count on it.." Aleister then let his power take control of the other two, making his eyes glow an emerald green before fire started to circle their bodies. In which was their transport spell, the Doctor got up as pain still surged his arm. He tried to pounce at him to keep them here, but the three disappeared just as the Doctor tried to crash into them. The Doctor landed on the ground, groaning in pain as he hit the same arm that was hurt in the first place. He looked up to see all mortal and undead being lined up, soon himself trying to get up. As the Doctor got up, he banged himself against the metal cage as it flung open from his strength. Others flinched back in terror or jerked themselves as the Doctor pushed through to get to the open door, keeping his hurt arm locked to his chest. As he got close to the door, somebody stopped him from running.

"Whoa whoa! Hold it, youngster! You gotta get in line.. What's the last of your name?" The guard asked, keeping a writing board in his hand.

"No, no, no.. I'm no prisoner! Nor do I belong here! I gotta get back to Dead Man's Party! Please, I gotta go!" The Doctor yelled at him, but the guard didn't accept his request.

"They all say that, so nice try.. Get back in line and you won't get hurt.. But you heard the man, no responses and a punishment will come to whoever didn't follow.." The guard started to get annoyed with the Doctor, trying to force him in line. "If this is the last time I'll tell you, I'll-"

"Stop!" One held up his hand from the crowd, then pushing through and walking to the guard. He saw the familiar face of the Doctor and sighed from his guards yells at him. "Move, Josh.. It's the Doctor you're talking to.. So let him free. He has to get back to his family.." The man who the Doctor recognized was Acsu.

"B-But Acsu.. He's.." Acsu then gave a glare at the guard, making him back away. "Y-Yes sir.. Right away sir.." The guard then ran to other prisoners who still was kept in their cages.

Acsu then looked at the Doctor and walked up to him, standing stiff. He sighed. "I'm sorry about, Doctor.. He's new.. He may not understand the rights and rules here yet, but I inform you that you are alright.. And I'll let you go.." Acsu looked at the door, which blew in fresh air. "I have no idea how you got in here anyway.. Maybe searching for Johnathan, I guess? But he's alright, and he's recovering from my medicines and spells, which are weak so far.. He's in gentle care though, and he enjoys time with me now.. And the weird thing is that he actually thinks I'm a friend to him.." Acsu looked away, thinking of the moment he and John actually bonded.

_**Flash Back**_

Acsu walked into his lab door, placing down the bag he carried with him on one of the chairs. He spotted Johnathan on the lab table, starting to wake up from the noise. Acsu then tried to keep quiet, walking slowly over to the lab table he lay upon. He looked over him and smiled softly, as he still kept thought of his care for him.

"John? Wake.. It's morning.." Acsu whispered to him, but Johnathan turned away making Acsu frown. He glanced over to the bags, making John peek over as well as he began to wake up. "I've brought some food for you.. I.. I know you haven't eaten in days, or drank.. So I've brought you a few things.. If you're not in the mood, I'll leave you alone.." Acsu sighed, walking away from the lab table and to the door.

But he then heard a muffled word. "Wait.." Acsu turned around immediately, running over to him. Johnathan finally lied on his back again, looking up at Acsu and smiled weakly. "T-Thank you.." Johnathan muffled, holding his side that started to be in pain again. Acsu looked down on his side and gently placed his hand there as well.

"And I brought medicine to ease the pain.." Acsu tried to calm John as he begun to whimper as pain surged through his body. "Just stay.. I'll need to get one of the needles to fill in the medicine.." Acsu then left John there for a few minutes, but as he was gone John begun to feel worried.

Johnathan then moved his legs to the left to let them lean over to the side of the table, then being able to sit all the way. He looked around as every window was boarded shut. But he had no reason why, but it started to scare him. The door then busted open, startling Johnathan and scooting back.

"What are you doing sitting up? You're in pain.." Acsu placed down the medicine on his desk he carried with him before he walked towards John. John shook his head and tried to get off the table.

"I'm fine!" Johnathan shouted for an unknown reason, but Acsu tried to hold him there. He started to shush him down, laying him back on the table.

"It's okay, Johnny boy.." Acsu was able to keep him there for a minute as he went to get the small needle, filling it with a purple substance. Acsu walked back over to him, lifting up his shirt slowly and gently stabbed the needle in his side. As he took it out, Johnathan began to shake a bit from the medicine trying to work. As pain still hit him more, the medicine then ran through his body as it cleared every spot. "Do you feel it?" Acsu muttered to him.

Johnathan nodded, starting to get calm when the pain disappeared. When he was ready to speak, he looked up at Acsu as tears were still planted in his eyes. "Can I.. Can I eat now? I am kinda hungry.." His stomach began to growl then as he said the word. "I guess you can explain to that then.." He smiled, pointing to his stomach.

Acsu laughed and nodded. "Yes you may.." Acsu sighed as he got over the laughing and went over to the bag of food. "Oh, and John?" John heard his voice be named and looked up from his lying spot. "Don't be scared of me, okay? You know I'm just trying to protect you.." Acsu walked over to him, brushing his fingers through his blackish brown hair. "Alright..?" John looked up at him when he said that and nodded, cuddling up against his chest.

"Okay.."

_**End Of Flash Back**_

Acsu shook the thoughts off and looked back at Dr. Fright. He held out his hand, letting Dr. Fright shake it warmly. As Acsu separated the hand shake, he turned to see one of his workers come at him.

"Well, Doctor.. I guess this may be the last time we'll see each other.. But if we do.." Acsu sighed and turned back at him. "Tell me how Johnathan's doing, okay? I care for him a lot.. Just please, if he's hurt once again, bring him to me.." Acsu winked, blushing slightly as he turned back to his worker, starting to talk with him.

The Doctor nodded at Acsu's explanation, turning as he ran out the door quickly as possible. He knew passing the castle would have been a terrible idea, but why? He knew the three ghosts that captured and tried to cut the secrets out of him, but that wouldn't make him speak quickly. As he lastly passed the stage, he begun to slow down. But a familiar voice whispered behind him.

"No running anymore, Doctor.. You can't escape us.." The voice growled, making the Doctor whip around quickly, but to only be hit with a sharp metal pan; knocking him out. The British boy looked over the Doctor's fainted body, then looking down to his watch and begun to talk. "We got him Ghoulmaster.. Knocked out.. Should we bring him inside?"

"No.." A dark ghoulish voice replied. "I'll come to you.. And I'll transport him inside instead.. The others are waiting, Will.. Just lookout for anyone else.. They might be coming for us.."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

Johnathan sat down on his bed inside the backstage, feeling exhausted since he tried his best to get away from the Asylum. He looked down, feeling his stomach growl. He ignored it, shaking his head and lied down on his pillow. Trying to rest would be a horrible idea, and he had no idea what time it was

either since their show had to start at a certain time. He glanced up to his his cracked, broken clock, showing that the time was at midnight, and hell yea that was wrong. Johnathan groaned, turning to his side as he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. One thing he figured is that no one probably noticed him, except for Rob and Otto. He's been gone for weeks, but he didn't know the right amount; but it felt forever.

"If they don't notice me, why should I have came back? A crazy freak who was kept in the Asylum? Ha.. Right. That's great.. Yea, just don't notice me cause I'm crazy.. I'm fine with that.." John rolled his eyes, clawing the end part of the pillow with his right hand.

Johnathan was about to get up to the door, before someone knocked lightly. He wouldn't of noticed it if it was any lighter, but thankfully he heard the tap of it or he would open the door to slam the unknown guest in the face. He pushed himself from the bed and grasped onto the door knob to open it, revealing Otto breathing heavily.

"Whoa, bud.. What's wrong? You look like you just ran a marathon.. Or a marathon in the ocean cause you're sweating like crazy.. Is there even such a thing like that? Hm.." Johnathan shrugged and looked back at Otto, who gripped onto his arm.

"N-No.. No time for f-fooling around, John.. The.. The Doctor is.." Otto winced as his sides began to ache and almost lost gravity, but John caught him. "J-John.. The d-doctor.. He's not here.. I.. I" But John brought his fingers to his lips, shushing him.

"Let's talk inside.. That'll be easier for both you and me.." John held Otto's hand with his left and used his free one to wrap around Otto's shoulder. "Sit.." He patted the free spot next to him on the bed, helping him sit.

Otto tried to continue catching his breath and looked up at John with depression glimmering in his eyes. "J-John.. I.. I tried to help him.."

"Help? Help who? Don't tell me you were out there.." John rubbed his shoulder gently, trying to get him to calm.

Otto shook his head, trying to choke back the tears. "The d-doctor.. He.. He's gone.. I tried to help.. I w-went over to the castle.. And they were waiting.. A-And.. And I ran.. But they caught me.. And, and, I.. I tried.. I.." Otto suddenly let out his last words before collapsing.

"Ot?!" John tried to move quick as possible, holding his hand. "Ot?.. Buddy.. You there?.. Otto?" John started to feel his "dead" heart beat faster than ever, holding Otto close. "Please.. Don't do this.." He placed Otto down, going down to his chest to hear or even feel his heartbeat.

John waited, but it would take a few seconds for the beat to communicate. He continued to wait, but there was no reply to a beat. Johnathan shook his head slowly, shutting his eyes tightly and whimpered. "Otto.. God no.. Please.. Ot.." John cried softly, holding Otto up to him. "I'm so sorry…"

Albert gazed at the coasters as he stood side by side with Paulo and the Usher. He waited but he had no sign of Death or Fear to come to them, so it was no use. He would have figured they should had came already, but sometimes with them it is a long time. Even the other four icons waited impatiently for the two, but they were with Albert: They are not coming. His daughter, Cindy, went up to the black fence and leaned her arms against it. And she was patient, making anyone stay behind with her to wait for anything to happen. But she started to have the feeling there wouldn't be anyone to even travel around here at the time.

"Cindy, dear.. It's no use now.." Chance walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "They aren't going to come.. We know we promised, and they did as well.. But maybe something got in their way?"

"No! We've been waiting for this long and they should be coming sooner or later! We are not moving from this spot!" Cindy stomped her foot, lying her chin onto the bar and blew the black strip of her hair out of the way since it fell in the first place from her head band.

Chance looked back at Jack and the others, who which shrugged. She sighed and shook her head, patting Cindy's shoulder before walking back the the five. "She ain't gonna move from that spot, Al.. But she knows that they aren't gonna come anyway.. Maybe good luck?"

Albert glared at Chance and rolled his eyes. "I do not believe in luck.. Nor tales.. If Cindy will be like this.. I guess I'll just have to cancel the trip to see Uncle Fright.." Albert said loud enough to let Cindy hear it and smiled as she ran over to him.

"No, not happening! I'm seeing him no matter what!" Cindy scowled, crossing her arms. "And you can't make me move from that spot.." Cindy turned away again.

"Canceling the trip then!" Albert teased, making Cindy groan and turn to him again. She stood to the side to him as the others chuckled. "There.." He wrapped his arm around her and looked at the others, one by one. "If Fear and Death do not arrive, what are we gonna do?"

Jack then joined in the started conversation. "Well, if they don't come.. We could just wander off!" Chance nodded at his idea, but Albert didn't agree.

"If we wandered off, it would only conclude in this park.. We can't leave this park or we'll put other monsters or ghouls at great risk.." The others then stayed quiet for a moment, but Cindy then interrupted.

"Dad.." Cindy poked his side, but he only turned away at the thought of putting others in danger. "No.. Dad look.."

"Cindy, please.. I" Albert soon got distracted by a blue orb that started to head towards him. "What the hell is that..?" He watched it, only taking a few steps back until it faced him. "Uh.. Hi?"

The orb then glew bright at his voice, starting to form into an oval shape like a portal as it got bigger and bigger. Albert grabbed Cindy's arm and pulled her close as the other five huddled together, the orb growing and glowing brighter. Voices came from the orb as it stopped glowing and transforming, starting to form figures until it was visible. A young teen looking ghost stood face to face with Albert, smiling evilly.

"Greetings, Albert.." A british voice replied to Albert's shock. The teen had black shaggy hair that hung in front of the right side of his face, with a white looking bolt design that was mixed in with the blackness and was straight through the middle. His clowns were worn and he had black designs over his face, with a purple or pink plasma feature that swirled out of his eyes. About his eyes, they were a green color, even his pupils. "I have came to inform you that we have someone you know.. Captured, for one.. And two.. Well, there's no number two yet! But this is my castle, the ghost castle to be correct.." The young teen smiled again. "We have your Doctor, Albert.." He backed to the left to show the Doctor struggling in Aleister and Vincent's grip.

"Let go of me, you fools!" The Doctor yelled at them, trying to yank them off but the two held him tighter. "Albert!"

The young teen chuckled at his moves and looked back at Albert, covering the Doctor from Albert's sight. "You want him? We have to make a deal.. Or not.. It's your decision.." He shrugged, but Albert growled.

Albert gently let go of Cindy and stepped closer to the portal mirror. "They told me about you.. That Falcon ghost.. Shadoww or something? Will? You're this actor of the Doctor's friend, Ghoulmaster.. And I-"

Will then suddenly interrupted Albert with a bellowing yell, which almost shook the whole castle. "YOU DO NOT SPEAK OF GHOULMASTER!" Will snarled, clearing his throat and inhaled the fresh air. "Excuse me from that.. Hm, I do not please that you speak of him.. Not at all.." Shadoww turned his head to the struggling Doctor, then back to Albert.

"Shadoww, you think tis my name? I am.. Shadowed Night!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

Johnathan waited outside the door as a few of the ghouls worked on Otto. He had such a bad feeling for him, and besides the fact of him being all shy.. He actually loved being with him. Otto and John had been friends forever, even when he was in the Asylum. Otto always visited him and brought him food when Acsu wasn't working those days; even staying for the nights with John until Acsu would come back. The only day he remembered Otto never came one day was because Otto informed the Doctor about John.. And he wanted him to join the Dead Man's Party cast. When Johnathan got there, he was as shy as Otto himself to be around new people. But Otto took care of him, but he knew it was time one day John could get used to them all. Johnathan looked down at the floor, feeling the tears begin to float in his eyes again.

"And.. And now he's gone.." Johnathan whimpered quietly, trying to hold back his cries. But it didn't matter anyway. He knew Otto was going to die: No heartbeat, no pulse.. And not even a breath. "I'm sorry, Ot.. You were.. You were my best friend.." John stuttered and sat down to the floor, feeling the tears drip from his cheeks.

The door of the lab suddenly made a slow creaking noise as it opened. John already knew who it was because of the entrance he made. It was Rob, one of his second trusted friend. Rob spotted John sitting down at the lab door, depressed. He has never seen John like this and he knew the silliness and crazy John in him, but that wasn't now. Rob took a deep breath since he tried to hold back his tears and sat down next to John.

"John..? Buddy.." Rob muttered to him, trying to get him to look at him. "John, listen.. We worked on him and.." Rob couldn't speak the rest as he saw John start to break out in tears. Wrapping his arm around him and holding him close, he tried to speak with him. "Buddy.. It's about Otto, okay? We began to work on him and we tried our best.. We.. John, we got no pulse from him.. He.."

"He what?" John looked at Rob, ignoring the tears that ran down his face. "What happened to him, Rob..? Rob.. He was my best friend.. He can't leave me.. He's one of us.. I loved him and he knew that!" John shook his head, leaning back against the wall.

"He didn't make it.." Rob finally admitted, making John just stare at the ground. "I'm so sorry, John.. I'm.. I'm so so sorry.." Rob tried to comfort him and pulled him close, hearing John begin to let out his cries.

"No.. No, no, no.. No, he can't.. No, Otto.. God no.. Please.. Otto.. No.. N-No.. He.. He wouldn't do this.. I.. Oh god, I'm so sorry.. Otto.. No.." John cried, hugging Rob tightly. "O-Ots.."

"I know.. I know, bud.. Just let all the tears out.. Let it all out.. I know how it feels, bud.. Just let it all out.. All your pain and sadness… Get rid of it.." Rob rubbed his back as John cried.

Others came from out of the lab to see Rob trying his best to calm him but it was no use anyway. Scarlet turned away and hugged Rashawn, feeling sadness overcome her to even think of Otto. Zackary and Jeremy came back out, looking at eachother as Billy followed.

"Let's go.." Jeremy whispered to them, turning away from John and Rob. "We have to let Rob comfort him.. He's just too upset right now.. We have to leave them.." Jeremy then walked away, Rashawn and the three others following behind.

John's cries echoed through the hallways for hours, until Rob actually got the chance to shush him. John let out his final cries before Rob got him to sleep. Rob waited a few minutes before John was

out cold and picked him up carefully. heading to his room. As they got into his room, it still reminded him of Otto's room. A mess of course, broken frames and the bed sheets had tears in them. Rob sighed and placed John onto the bed, putting the blanket over him before he almost left. But something stopped him.

"Rob.." The familiar voice picked up, making Rob turn to John who was sat up. "W-What are you doing..? And why am I in my room..? Where's Otto?" Rob became stumped when he said that, wondering why John just said that. He was pretty shocked for one. Did he lose his memory from the minutes ago? Or did he think he was just dreaming? "Why y-you giving me that look?"

"John.. Do you.. Do you even remember what happened minutes ago? I already told you that.." Rob got distracted by a picture frame that was on his desk. It had a brotherly family of them, even ones from the past years: Johnathan, Rob, Otto, Cyle, Rashawn, Billy, Zackary, Jeremy, Lenny, Ben, Derek, Joe, Bryan, Colt, and Kevin. He noticed how young they all were, especially himself. He loved that he had a darker black color in his hair instead of now, and Otto actually had silver hair instead of the greyish hair he had in the present. He gently picked up the picture frame.

"That's us.. The whole brother family of us in 2012.. Couldn't you just wish that the classics could just be here with us? I really miss em.." John muttered behind him, making Rob turn slowly to him. "Rob?"

"Why do you look unhappy? You're always your crazy side… Never like this.." Rob looked from the picture frame and to Johnathan who was still sitting on the bed. "What even happened to you..?"

Johnathan looked away and shrugged. "You know that was two days I was really released from the Asylum.. I tried my best to be normal, but I guess that's kinda boring.. " John held out his hand to show that he wanted Rob to lend over the frame. "Let me see.."

Rob held over the frame, which was taken carefully by John so he could look at it. He examined it carefully, looking at every ghoul. The one he started to pay attention to was Otto and he sighed, putting the frame aside on his desk again.

"Why did he leave us..?" John questioned, only keeping his head down. "He could have stayed with us.. I could have been with him like we always are.. We were buddies.. You know the saying, "Once a ghoul friend, always a ghoul friend.." You can never forget that one.." John smiled softly at the thought.

"I don't know why he left us.. But all I know is that he-" Rob stopped his sentence as he heard muffled explosions outside the backstage room.

"What in the world..?" John stood up quickly as the noise went through his ears. "What is that? I never heard that kind of sound here before.." John went towards the door, but Rob stopped him.

"There may be danger out there.. God knows what is out there right now or who is hurt, and we are not risking it!" Rob yanked John's arm away from the door knob, but Johnathan pulled back at the knob forcefully.

"If there is people out there.. I need to help.. We need to.. If those are actual explosions.. We have to go see-" Johnathan then thought of something, knowing what it may be. "It must be Ghoulmaster.. He was starting war so he would be the cause of that.. Come on!" Johnathan turned the door knob and ran out, Rob right behind him.

Outside, there was great explosions by Ghoulmaster's castle and almost as close to the stage. Deep cracks wounded the ground, ashes and smoke roamed the air. Screams of guests in the park, even workers and ghouls echoes through the streets of the large amusement park. The Dead Man's Party ghouls waited behind the stage, almost getting startled as John and Rob came out in a rush."What's going on?!" John shouted, wincing at the loud bangs and screams that took over the air. "Is this another plan of Ghoulmaster's or something? This ain't normal for our park!" John and Rob ran quickly over to them.

"No, no John.. It's not Ghoulmaster.. He wouldn't start something like this, nor anybody else.. Not the clowns, not the Voodoo Keepers.. The WasteLand Freaks.. They wouldn't- wait.. Ghoulmaster's servants.. This is not the kind of Ghoulmaster's power.. His is dark magic, yes.. But this is not the kind he would use.." Scarlet joined in, continuing to look over the stage to see any other ghouls out there. "We had two WasteLand Freaks caught under a large burnt piece of wood, and one clown who was cut deeply in the arm. They're inside now resting, thank goodness.." Scarlet sighed in relief since those are the only ones they could really help. The others were on their own.

"That's all? I would have thought more!" Rob walked over to her, holding her hand. He felt her shivering badly from her horrors of what happened here. "But just stay calm.. We'll be alright.." Rob held Scarlet close.

Johnathan watched the two and smiled warmly, not noticing the black goo starting to slither towards his legs. He was about to bring himself up but another explosion interrupted him loudly, and that's when the goo decided to attack. The black goo circled onto John's legs and gripped them strongly before holding him up.

"Uh.. Rob!" Johnathan yelled, looking down to see how high he was already. He struggled, trying to tear him from the black goo; only to let the goo attach to his hands. "You've got to be kidding me.. Hey! I'm not Kingda Ka! Put me down!" John yelled at the non-living substance, which he figured was a bad idea when the goo let him go. "Oops.." John gulped and looked down as he fell, soon hitting the ground.

"John!" Rob let go of Scarlet, which followed him, and ran over to Johnathan. "John? Buddy, you alright?" Rob shook him a bit until John finally was able to see the light again.

"Wha… Yea.. I'm good.. Good as a chipmunk in a sour cherry tree!" John tried to start joking again, but he winced at the pain in his back. "Never mind! That chipmunks gone! He doesn't deserve any sour cherries!" John groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, cracking his back immediately to make it feel better. "Thank goodness.."

Jeremy walked over to them, walking around Rob and Scarlet to Johnathan. He held out his hand. "Get up.. Whatever that… Stuff is, we cannot dare to touch it like it just did to you.. It seems like a Voodoo spell or a Demon powder.." Jeremy mumbled to him as he felt John pull himself up. "Good.. Now come on.. There ain't enough time to stick around and chat, we gotta move now!"

Scarlet and Rob looked at each other, nodding soon running over to the group. But John stood there, confused of why they would hide from this.

"Guys.. It may just may be a malfunction with someone else's spell.. It's really nothing to worry about.." John muttered, looking back to still see the explosions and black goo spreading everywhere. "It's just.. Really nothing at all, guys.." Johnathan sighed and turned back to the frightened group.

Jeremy glared at him and shook his head at John's disapproval. "John.. Come back here.. Slowly though.. Just don't turn around.." Jeremy started to feel horrified of the black goo that shadowed over John's body, with sharp looking silver spears attached to it. One hit, John would be dead in an instant. "John, please.. Just walk slowly.." Jeremy held out his hand gently so the goo wouldn't go for him either, nor his friends. But he didn't want John to get hurt that bad, so he tried his best.

"Why..? What, you trying to trick me like I always do? Ha! Oh well.." Johnathan shook his head and smirked, turning around to only see blackness. He looked up, seeing the black looking wave that went over him, spears all attached and stuck in it. "What.. In the world is that..?" Johnathan started to back away, but that only made the black goo to attack.

"John, watch out!" Jeremy then ran towards him and pushed him away forcefully. The goo then attacked Jeremy as the spears stabbed through his chest and stomach, starting to make him cough up blood. He stayed there for a moment, feeling the pain and gore starting to surge through his body fast. "Z-Zack.." He whimpered, hearing the gasps of all of his ghoul friends behind him.

Zackary stepped out from the crowds and his eyes grew wide. No.. This is just a dream.. He.. Jeremy.. No.. No, no.. Zack thought to himself.

"No.. No.. No, no no.. Jeremy!" Zackary shouted, tears already going down his face. "No!" He tried to run towards him, but others pulled him back. "Let me go! Jeremy!" Zackary tried to tug away at them, but they knew he would get attacked as well. "Jeremy.. No.. God no.. Please.."

Johnathan looked at Jeremy in horror as the spears were still stabbed right through him. "Jeremy.. Why.. No, this can't be happening.." Johnathan looked away, wanting to throw up at the sight. "This is not real.. It can't be.."

The goo then tugged back, making the spears all come out from his body. The goo stayed there for a moment before collapsing into the ground and into a few of the small cracks that circled around the Dead Man's Party stage. Jeremy shivered in pain, feeling blood trickle from his chest and stomach. He soon lost his balance and hit the ground in seconds.

"Jeremy.." Zackary cried and ran over to him, trying to lean him up on his lap. He noticed that the others stood there in shock and depression to see Jeremy like this, wounded badly. He might not even make it. "Guys, don't stand there! Help me! He's hurt!" Zackary yelled at them and soon a few of them came over to help.

Rob, Scarlet, Rashawn, and Patti all looked at each other and back to Jeremy's limb body. He was breathing, but he started to lose too much blood. It just may be it.

"Jeremy.. Please.. Otto's gone and I know you're not leaving us, too.. You can't.." Zackary brushed down Jeremy's blue hair with his hand, trying to not show his tears. "Come on.. Don't do this to me.. You're my bro.. You've been with me so long, and you can't go now.."

Jeremy didn't reply in seconds, but he struggled to. "Z-Zack.. Li.. Listen.. I, I know I'm y-your brother.. A-And being with.. With you is all I g-got.. A-And I love you, Z-Zack.." Jeremy whimpered, starting to shiver again. "I-I'll see you.. One day.. U-Up there.. A-And you c-can play your guitar how.. Much you w-want.. Okay..?" Jeremy tried to smile, breaking through the pain.

Zackary nodded, rubbing Jeremy's shoulder.. "Okay.. Okay.. I love you so much, Jer.. Just don't do this.. Please.. I.. I want to be with you.."

Jeremy tried to move up closer to Zackary, but the pain started to form back. "I.. I love you.. Too.. I.. I'm sorry.." Jeremy said his last words before he begun to go quiet. The others looked at Jeremy with shock as he closed his eyes. He wasn't breathing anymore.

"Jeremy?" Zackary looked down at him and sniffed. "Jeremy, speak to me.." But there was no reply. "No.. No, Jeremy.. Don't do this.. Oh god, I'm so sorry.." Zackary held Jeremy close, starting to let out his tears. He cried quietly as he held Jeremy up to him.

The only thing that was heard were the explosions out into the air, along with Zackary's cries to his lost brother: Jeremy. The Doctor was right about one thing.. That this party was coming to an end. And each ghoul, one by one, was getting crushed by losing a friend. This is a Dead Man's Party, but no longer that "dead.."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

The explosions continued after they got Jeremy's dead body back inside, but Johnathan still stood out there. He watched the explosions continue and the smoke dancing in the air. He begun to think for a moment why Jeremy saved him like that, and he could have just stayed there to watch John get stabbed. Johnathan knew he had about eight lives to spare, but he didn't mind getting rid of most of them. He could just regenerate back at the blood fountain or if the Doctor was even here. Johnathan shook his head and looked up at the sky, wondering if it was actually true. Do ghouls who pass actually go up there? Or do they regenerate into someone new?

Johnathan started to bang his head against the metal wall, not even going to care if the black goo grabs him or not. It didn't matter now. Otto's dead, Jeremy's dead.. Who's next? If they're being cut down one by one, he would expect it to be him now. But he was way wrong. He was about to turn away, but he was stopped when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"GAH! Who's there?!" Johnathan screeched, going into a karate mode as he turned around. But he then gasped in shock as who stood in front of him.

It was Otto. I was really him. He stood back up normally and fixed his tie, then to his hair. Otto giggled at his little mistake and went up to him so they could be face to face. John looked at him, and took a small challenge to actually feel Otto. People would play tricks on him like this, so he wanted to see if he was real or not. He put his hand up to Otto's cheek and he was real as he felt his skin.

"Um.. What are you doing..?" Otto gently grabbed his hand and put it back down to John's side. "You missed me?" He chuckled quietly as John still stood there in shock.

"But you.. You-"

"Died.. I know.. That's why you think I'm real and I feel like it, too.. But I'm not.. John, I've came to warn you that something is coming your way.. And it's going to hurt all of you. Just like Jeremy.. He protected you from the harm and sacrificed himself for you from that stabber beast.. If it wasn't for him, you would be lying dead on the ground right now.. Protect yourself John.. Or it's too late.." Otto sighed, shutting his eyes tightly as he begun to feel pain again. "Besides that I'm here, I do continue to feel pain from my death.. But carry on, John.. Protect your own.."

"But.. Otto.. You came back for me like this? You may be a, you know, ghost now.. But that won't stop me from trying to bring you back.. You know that.. And I have so many questions! Where are these explosions coming from? Why are those creatures roaming around our park?.. Otto, I have so-"

"Not now, John.. Listen.. I don't have much time to inform you, but Ghoulmaster is not the cause of this! It is one of his servants.. The oldest one I presume.." Otto sighed and looked around, even though nobody could actually see him. "With my little time to spare, the servant is Shadoww Falcon.. He stole Ghoulmaster's immortality chain and power started to take over him.. He almost died because of so much power, but he succeeded and banished Ghoulmaster somewhere… We've looked everywhere to find him, but it's been a lost search.. You have to stop Mr. Falcon, or if that power carries on inside of him.. He might just go on the other side of good, and control us all.. You have to get the chain out from his hands!" Otto informed him, but he soon started to feel him fading away. He looked down to see a light blue orb that started to form veins around him. "I sent a great ghoul explorer for you! She'll be by your side for the years to protect and travel with you.. Learn the secrets of this park before it's too late! Get the power from Shadoww, John.. Goodbye, good friend.." Otto then closed his eyes, fading away completely.

"Otto!" Johnathan tried to grab him, but he already faded off. Johnathan looked away and shook his head. "Shadoww being a controller? And why would he steal Ghoulmaster's chain.. That isn't normal for a young ghost like him.." John begun to pace around in circles, thinking to himself. "And Otto said Shadoww banished Ghoulmaster somewhere.. If he banished him, it wouldn't be in the park.. Right?" John stopped for a minute, then shrugged and went back to pacing. "Hm.. If I was Shadoww, where would I banish Ghoulmaster..? If I was Shadoww, where would I.. Wait.. His name is Shadoww.. And he would- Oh god.. He banished him in the Shadow Lands!" Johnathan finally got a clue and looked back at the stage. "Or the Crow Fields since his last name is based on a bird.. Falcon.. Or Falc.. Falcoin.. Falcrish.. Facrypte! That's it!" Johnathan snapped his fingers. "It must be the Shadow Lands or Facrypte! He had to do something based on his name of course, but.. Wait, how in the world did I just figure that out?" Johnathan looked up and shrugged, then remembered another thing Otto had mentioned. "A ghoul explorer? Never heard of such a thing, but sounds boring.. Buuut I guess I'll have to live with it.. Now where would this ghoul explorer be-"

"Hey! Dude!" A female, but cracky, voice interrupted his thoughts and he begun to hear footsteps run towards him.

"Wha?" Johnathan looked to his left where the voice came from, but flinched when he noticed she was right by his side. "Who.. Are you?"

The young teen girl looked up at him, resembling her light blue eyes. She had black marks on her neck and on her cheeks, along with what looked like a black cat scratch on her right eye. She had blue purplish bangs that hung over the right side of her face and her hair was black that went down almost to her waistline. Her coat was a black leather kind with silver gems that went down in a pattern, and besides all that; she had a black metal gun with her that looked exactly like Raven's.

"Why does that look exactly like-"

"Raven's? I know.. I steal those kinds of things so I can defend myself.. He didn't even notice me when I took it. Just slipped in right out of the gun holder and ran out." The girl interrupted him once again, flipping the gun in her hands a couple of times.

Johnathan watched her as she played with the gun carefully, and then aimed it at a flag pole. She was about to pull the trigger but John yelled at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?! That bullet could bounce off a flag pole and hurt somebody! Be careful with that thing.." John ran up to her and grabbed her arm so she could put it back in her pocket.

"You may be right, but it's for protection.. A bird's gotta protect itself from the eagle's eye.." She winked at him and leaned up against the metal wall like he did. "I gotta say, this is a nice park.. And a quick question.. Why are there explosions everywhere? Is that normal?" She went to go check out the explosions and black goo beasts that were pretty far away now. Since no ghouls or clowns weren't out, they weren't attracted that much. "Must be going to feast.. At least it's all clear.." She took the gun back out of her pocket and aimed at one of the creatures. But John didn't stop her this time, he let her do her goods in it.

The girl aimed directly at the black goo beast's chest and pulled the trigger forcefully, hitting the beast straight in the chest. "Strriiiikke! Hit it right damn good in the chest like a player card's end!" She flipped the gun once again before placing it right back in her pocket. "Good one, eh?" She looked back at John.

"Oh what? I didn't see anything.." Johnathan joked and laughed at her reaction. She looked in shock at first, but hit his arm in a playful manner.

"Oh quit it.. Sit down with me.." The girl sat down, along with John. "Say, what's your name anyway? Otto didn't get to tell me.." She looked up at him.

"My names Johnathan.. Johnathan Teeling.." John smiled warmly and held out his hand, which she did shake. "And yours?"

"Violet Riptide Tylon.. I've been a ghoul adventurer for years before I ever came here.. Going here all the time was the the best childhood, but after my death it wasn't the same.." Violet sighed and let go of his hand.

Johnathan glanced at her and sighed, looking up at the blue clouded sky. He wanted to start a new conversation, so he tried. "You said your name is Violet, huh? You know the ghoul Rob, right? Rob Lyon?" Johnathan smiled as he started to remember this girl.

Violet looked at him and scooted up. "Yea, I know him.. I've known him for years after I died until I was actually let- Oh my god.. Wait.." Violet started to stutter as Johnathan's personality and looks became into focus. "Wait.. Johnny? Oh my gosh, it's Johnny!" Violet squeaked and pounced on him. "You have no idea how long I was searching for you again! We've been seperated for, well, I don't know how long! But it felt like forever!" Violet hugged him tightly, not letting him go. "I-I missed you so much.." Violet sighed in relief that she could actually hug him once again. She remembered the last time she made contact with him before leaving the stage for good, and she wanted to finally see him again. And now she has.

"I missed you too, Purple.." Johnathan joked around with the name he had called her all the time when she was a young ghoul here.

Violet separated the hug and used her fist to pound his chest, making him wince. "How many times have I told you to not call me that name?" Violet began to act serious, getting off of him as she watched him hold his chest in a slight pain.

"Enough times to see if a pelican can talk to a elephant.." Johnathan tried to make one of his jokes out of it, which did make Violet start to cheer up. She shook her head, helping him from the ground and onto his feet again.

"There ya go.. Now we just have to-" Violet begun talking to him when a eardrum breaking explosion bombed over from Ghoulmaster's castle and in seconds almost to the stage. A large dark smoke wave headed straight towards them, and about to hit them in three seconds or so. "Run! Quickly!' Violet managed to say before they could even move a single step, and soon the smoke overtook them.

The two's coughs were barely heard as static and workers or guests screams begun to take place again. Violet, nor Johnathan could see a thing but only smoke. John felt deep cuts all around his body and his flesh that begun to burn. It smelt awful as well, trying to not get involved in that. On the other hand, Violet was a bit the same. She had less cuts, but she still felt severe pain in her body including her forehead which had a straight cut across.

"V-Violet.. Vi, where are you..?" Johnathan finally got to say, but the smoke got into his lungs to make him start coughing and gagging again. "V-Vi.."

"Don't worry, John.. I'm right here.." Violet begun to see his shadow and grabbed the collar of his suit quickly before collapsing on his lap. "Too.. Too much smoke.. I can't breath.." She whimpered, beginning to feel his hand resting on her forehead. She winced a few times from the pain, but she soon noticed he was trying to put pressure on the wound.

"Hold on, Vi.. I know i-it hurts.. But after it gets clear, we'll be alright.. Just hold your.. Your breath for a while.." Johnathan started coughing again, but he didn't care. He just wanted Violet to be alright. "C-Call for help.. P-Please.. Please Vi.." Johnathan tried to speak out as he begun to cough again. Violet looked up at him, struggling to grab the gun out of her pocket.

Violet was successful in getting out of her pocket, but not in her hand. She winced a bit more from the cuts and bruises that were planted on her arm, but grabbed it quickly so she wouldn't hurt her arm so much anymore. When she got the bullet back in her hand, she could barely see it but it was good enough to take out the first pack of gone bullets and placing in a new set. Violet aimed at the sky, almost dropping the gun out of her hand but she managed to keep it up. She pulled the trigger with a weak wince and the bullet shot in the air with a small but loud enough bang. Violet rested the gun on her chest before going up to shoot another one, and another after another before the set of bullets were gone. She sighed in relief, throwing it on the ground to hear it slide across the concrete ground.

"I-It's done.." Violet muttered, leaning up against his chest. "If someone heard it, they'll be coming.. Even if it's a g-gun or not.. We have a c-chance.." She ignored the pain that continued to surge through her, holding Johnathan's hand. "We'll make it.." She said finally when the two both heard a group of footsteps running towards them.

"They're over here, Kevin! Injured badly!" A young man's voice yelled at a few of his members, which started to make Violet close her eyes.

"Were they the ones that shot those bullets off?" A raspy voice replied.

"You may be right, Kev.. Who else would have been caught in that? They're breathing, thank goodness.. But they are losing bits of blood every second.." The young man continued again.

"Kevin! Derek! Stop messing around and help stop those wounds! We better get them to our place immediately.. It might be too late for them, but we can try our best.. Let's go!" A older voice replied to both of them.

"Yes sir, Ben.. Come on, Derek.." They finally admitted to a plan, helping the two fainted ghouls back to their home base.

"Oh, yes.. Bring your little ghoul fellows back to your home.. You know I'll still be here.. Listening.. Watching.. Spying on your every move.." The figure spun his chain around as he watched the mirror. Three ghouls were helping to bring Johnathan and Violet back to their home so they could help, but it wouldn't be for long. "You two pathetic souls should have watched out from the start so you wouldn't have gotten into that mess.. That Otto was even smarter then you two.." The figure looked away at the box where he first picked up the chain, remembering the feeling of its power that took over him. "They think I'm not so great and power as the Ghoulmaster?.. Watch me.." The ghost snarled and smashed the mirror, letting all the tiny sharp pieces fall. In each tiny piece, Shadoww laughed evilly to his plan. "Here I come, my fellow ghoulies.. Your party is out of time.."


End file.
